


A Job Well Done

by Isis



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: Keira Metz takes pride in her work.
Relationships: Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha/Keira Metz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	A Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



“Take this,” Keira said. Satisfied with a job well done, she handed the flask to Avallac’h. “It should stave off the transformation.”

He took it from her with an elegant, long-fingered hand. “For how long?”

She shrugged. “Long enough? That will be your responsibility. Find your ashen-haired woman as quickly as you can.”

“Fine. And what do I owe you? I warn you, I have little coin.”

She assessed him. A fine-looking man – for an elf. 

“Just a kiss,” she said lightly, and pretended not to notice his frown. When they drew apart, he looked stunned. 

Another job well done.


End file.
